Kakashi Hatake: La historia no contada
by mixyan
Summary: En la vida real, algún día, en algún momento de nuestra vida, en una hora impensada sucede que nos levantamos y sin siquiera intuirlo, ocurre algo que nos cambia para siempre. A él ya iba siendo hora de que le tocara el turno.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—Estaría bueno que te presentaras...

—¿Presentarme?

—Sí... que digas algo sobre vos, sobre la historia... No sé... este es el prólogo, se supone que hay que contar un poco de qué va esto.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi, ¿qué más tengo que decir?

—Ok, no importa... mejor dejamelo a mi.

Después de que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi finalizara, él pensaba haberlo vivido todo y qué iba a ser de su futuro había aprendido a no cuestionarselo.

 _¿Familia?_ Los ninjas eran su familia.

 _¿Novia?_ Ni siquiera pensaba en ello en sus sueños.

 _¿_ _Alguna vez conocería a u_ _na mujer que cambiara su vida?_ ¿No lo escucharon? Él es Hatake Kakashi, ¿de qué están hablando? Mujeres que conoce de toda la vida no han logrado cambiar su vida, ¿y están preguntando por una extraña? Imposible...

Pero en la vida real, algún día, en algún momento de nuestra vida, en una hora impensada sucede que nos levantamos y sin siquiera intuirlo, ocurre algo que nos cambia para siempre.

A él ya iba siendo hora de que le tocara el turno.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una misión para Kakashi

**Aclaraciones:**

 **Kakashi es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto, y la historia intenta ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de cada uno de los protagonistas, la personalidad de él incluida en esto, pero claro, no soy Kishimoto y me he dejado llevar bastante por la imaginación... XD**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **XOXO**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Una misión solo para Kakashi.**

Era un día atípico, raro. El sol brillaba y no hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío. Amanecía con la aldea tranquila, ni siquiera había que reconstruir algo, llevábamos un tiempo sin enfrentamientos. De echo, estaba todo tan tranquilo que hasta llevaba un par de días libre de misiones, con tiempo para destinar a lo que tuviera ganas. Como dije, estaban siendo unos días raros pero desde que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial finalizara había sido así.

Había decidido ver el amanecer en el árbol más alto de Konoha y ya llevaba un par de horas allí leyendo cuando un enviado de Naruto me dio alcance. Ahora sí esto se parecía más a un día normal de mi vida.

—Mandaste llamarme, Naruto... —dije comenzando la conversación cuando llegué a su despacho.

—Kakashi-sensei... tengo una misión que no tenes opción de rechazar.

Y así comenzó todo.

Un ninja de Konoha llavaba diez años en una misión encubierta y era hora de terminar con ello. El problema era que estaba encubierto dentro del mayor cartel que se conocía. Traficaban drogas, personas (vivas y muertas), antídotos ninja, venenos... todo lo que pudieran transportar. Y el ninja no podía salir por su cuenta. Abandonarlos con vida no era una opción a menos que alguien lo ayudara, y había pedido explícitamente que fuera yo quien cumpliera esa tarea.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté dudando de la fiabilidad de la información de Naruto.

—Lo único que dijo es que sólo vos ibas a poder reconocerlo y ayudarlo a salir —me respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay muchos huecos en esa información... —para ser franco, todo me sonaba a trampa pero no quise ser tan directo.

—Lo sé. Quien lo envió allí fue quien era el jefe de La Raíz, Danzo, y dado que la organización se disolvió, quedamos nosotros a cargo de las misiones que ellos estaban llevando adelante. Sin embargo, en este caso... —continuó mirando frustrado el techo— no sabemos siquiera si es hombre o mujer el informante. No habían detalles en el archivo, ni de esa persona ni de la forma en que entró al cartel, ni de cómo se sustenta, no hay nada, ¡joder! Su informe tiene seis renglones. Y sin embargo, estos papeles dicen que hace diez años que recibimos información que ha sido cien por ciento exacta, y que nos ha permitido detener a varios de los integrantes del cartel e incluso muchos de sus encargos. Ahora el ninja nos informó que es posible destruir la organización por completo pero para eso pide ayudarlo a salir de allí. Al parecer hay información que solo puede darnos personalmente, fue muy explícito en ello.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo sé —respondió, lo que consiguió que yo desviara la mirada aireado.

—¿Dijo dónde se supone que tengo que encontrarlo, o eso también hay que imaginárnoslo? —me atreví a cuestionar. Naruto captó la idea porque cerró los ojos antes de responder y se recostó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Lo dijo. Y también pidió que fueras vos sólo. Sin embargo —añadió antes de que yo tuviera la posibilidad de añadir algo— en eso no voy a hacerle caso. Shikamaru esta camino hacia aquí, va contigo. Espero que entre los dos puedan pensar cómo resolver la situación que se les presente, sea cual sea —no me gustaba nada la misión, ni un poquito—. Soy consciente del peligro en el que los estoy metiendo, Kakashi. Quise acompañarlos yo, pero ser Hokage es más difícil de lo que parecía. No me puedo ir. Pero este ninja ha ayudado a mantener la paz entre las aldeas durante diez años en cuanto al tráfico se refiere. No podemos dejarlo a su suerte si es que debe salir de allí, ni perdernos la información que pueda aportarnos para cerrar el cartel de una vez por todas.

Asentí, ya que en el fondo lo entendía. Si todo era como decía la información de Naruto, le debíamos mucho al ninja encubierto, y yo no abandonaba a mis aliados. Que la información fuera prácticamente nula tampoco era algo nuevo en el trabajo, digamos la verdad. Suspiré pesadamente.

—¿A dónde y cuándo debemos ir a buscarlo?

—En cuatro días, a las 21:15 de la noche dijo que te encontraría dentro de _Pants Down_ —respondió mirándome inquisitivamente. No entendí qué me estaba perdiendo—. ¿No sabes qué es _Pants Down_? No lo esperaba de tu parte... —como seguí mirándolo sin entender, continuó risueño:— Es un club de _striptease_ , Kakashi-sensei. Pensé que te los conocerías todos a esta altura... —añadió ya echándose a reír.

El no podía verlo por mi máscara, pero lo había quedado mirando con la boca abierta. Sabía que tenía cierta reputación, pero... suspiré y no comenté nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo reconocemos?

—Es ahí donde entras vos, Kakashi-sensei. Dijo que sólo vos podrías reconocerlo allí dentro y no tengo idea de cómo vas a conseguirlo. Pero te advierto una cosa: si en seis días no están de vuelta, voy yo a buscarlos.

Repasando esta conversación mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí con Shikamaru hizo que las sospechas aumentaran. Cada vez me parecía más una misión destinada al fracaso, y Shikamaru, que además nunca se había caracterizado por ser optimista, opinaba igual que yo.

—Nos va a llevar tres días llegar, y tres volver Kakashi. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos si salimos heridos? Tks... que problemático —añadió mientras corríamos hacia el punto de encuentro. En el camino me había echo la misma pregunta dos veces ya, señal de que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto sin encontrarle respuesta.

—Desde _Pants Down_ estamos a un día de la base de la Arena —volví a decirle—. Naruto dijo que les advertiría de nuestra llegada. Es donde nos vamos a quedar a descansar mañana. Solo hay que lograr llegar hasta allí en caso de que nos lastimen... —añadí intentando que no se notara que ya había calculado las pocas chances de que eso fuera posible en caso de que nos emboscaran.

El club de striptease estaba en una ciudad sin leyes que se había formado en tierra de nadie, entre la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena. Aunque se sabía de su existencia desde hacía más de veinte años, no era posible controlar todo el territorio por lo que no habíamos sido capaces de desintegrar tal ciudad. Si las aldeas nos manteníamos a una distancia considerable, la gente de esa ciudad no se metía en los asuntos de las aldeas y así había funcionado desde que se formó, si bien teníamos bases cerca en caso de que decidieran salir y atacar. Aunque al parecer Konoha no se había mantenido tan al margen como se podía imaginar uno.

Llegamos en la noche a la base de la Arena sin muchas complicaciones, y al día siguiente, a las veintiún horas en punto estábamos dentro de _Pants Down_. Vestidos para la ocasión con jeans, camisas, cadenas colgando del cuello y de la cintura en el caso de Shikamaru, una bandana verde de un grupo de rock en mi caso, junto con un cambio en el color de pelo de ambos nos metimos en el club sin saber qué esperar después de haber atravesado la ciudad del crimen y el pecado en plena noche. Nuestro entrenamiento de ninjas sirvió para que no nos alterara ver cómo le abrían la cabeza con una botella a un sujeto que al parecer no había pagado su deuda con unos apostadores, y para que los fétidos olores que llegaban de todas partes no nos hicieran retroceder. Casas habitadas y con huecos de disparos en las paredes nos rodeaban. No parecía existir una sola ventana con vidrios intactos pero si muchas cortinas de colores que tapan lo que ocurría en las casas, más no los ruidos de gritos, risas, música y disparos. _Pants Down_ estaba en el centro de la ciudad iluminada con enormes carteles de luces brillantes, lo que explicaba las posibles dificultades que podía tener nuestro ninja misterioso para huir si es que se encontraba dentro del club, aunque no explicaba cómo podíamos ayudarlo a salir nosotros (al menos sin llamar la atención).

Nos metimos en el club después de pagar una más que cara entrada cada uno, y nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas altas que había en el lugar. El lugar no era muy grande. Había una tarima principal con un caño agarrado del techo y del suelo donde no había nadie en aquel momento, y al menos seis tarimas más pequeñas en el resto del lugar atestado de hombres y mujeres con poca ropa. En esas pequeñas tarimas sí había chicas bailando, y en una había un hombre. Todos desnudos dando giros sensuales en el aire mientras el público bebía, tomaba drogas abiertamente, charlaba o les tiraba monedas. El lugar estaba atestado de gente y no tenía idea de cómo iba a encontrar al ninja informante. También me fije en que íbamos demasiado arreglados para el lugar. Se lo hice notar a Shikamaru y acordamos apuntalar con nuestros cuchillos al primero que viniera a cuestionarnos algo, solo para demostrar que eramos "parte del lugar".

—¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? —me preguntó mi compañero mientras fingía tomar su wiskey sin hielo. Negué con la cabeza y seguí observando el establecimiento. Las camareras iban todas haciendo topples y con pequeñas tangas por ropa además de las cabezas rapadas. Eran una vista más que interesante, pero la sensación en la nuca de que todo podía salir mal no me deja apreciarlas correctamente (los tipos hoscos, con barbas, armados hasta los dientes y con mucha cerveza encima hacían que me mantuviera en guardia también). Sin embargo, se me fue un poco la tensión cuando una de las camareras especialmente voluptuosa y con una diminuta tanga pasó detrás de mi recorriendo con su índice mis hombros mientras que con la otra mano llevaba una bandeja con vasos vacíos. Me guiñó el ojo y siguió con Shikamaru, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Creo que a los dos se nos fue por un momento la tensión mientras la veíamos marchar porque lo vi respirar profundo antes de decirme:

—De esto a la rubia nada, ¿eh? —me advirtió mirándome significativame. Conocía a Temari lo suficiente como para no mencionar jamas el club de striptease en su presencia.

Las nueve y doce minutos.

Quien quiera que fuera el ninja informante estaba por hacer su aparición. Después de cuatro días de misión esperaba que hiciera su entrada a escena con luces de neón para así poder irme a casa. Me estaba poniendo viejo para estas cosas. Y tenía que tener cuidado con lo que deseaba también.

Nueve y quince minutos se apagaron todas las luces y se prendió un único foco que iluminaba el escenario principal. La música cambió y entre un humo blanco que surgió del suelo apareció una de las mujeres más espectaculares que había visto en mi vida. Piernas largas, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, pechos firmes y una melena azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura atada en una cola de caballo en la nuca hacían que uno no pudiera dejar de mirarla. No llevaba ropa, pero sus partes estaban tapadas por porpurina violeta y dorada, lo que la hacían más que sugerente, al igual que su rostro que parecía llevar una máscara de porpurina que acentuaba sus rasgos afilados. Era toda piel bronceada y brillante y no podía apartar la mirada de ella. No solo era hermosa, sino increíblemente ardiente y sensual. Muy sensual. Cuando la vi caminar sentí que iba a morirme de una combustión espontánea ahí mismo, pero cuando comenzó a bailar...

— _I_ _cha_ _I_ _cha_ _Takutikusu..._ —murmuré cuando comenzó su _pole dance_. No me lo podía creer.

—¿" _Icha Icha"_? —repitió Shikamaru si apartar la mirada de ella tampoco. No le respondí.

—Es ella —murmuré entre dientes fascinado—. Es ella...

—¿Quién? ¿El informante? —preguntó incrédulo el junin a mi lado, olvidándose de la palabra clave que íbamos a utilizar para referirnos al ninja que estábamos buscando. No pude reprochárselo, yo también me olvidé de la discreción.

—Esta bailando como lo describe el _Icha Icha_... exactamente como lo describe —añadí sin aliento al verla contonearse de una forma particularmente sugerente. La novela que mencioné describe tácticas de seducción. Una de ellas era el baile que estaba realizando la señorita frente a nosotros. Lo ejecutaba mejor que en mis mejores fantasías. Estaba seguro de que me estaba desangrando por la nariz mientras la miraba en el borde mi asiento.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Estás diciendo que bailar como el libro era su táctica para que la descubrieras?! —me preguntó Shikamaru mirándome incrédulo, pero yo no pude seguir la conversación. Me comí con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos y debo de haber retenido el aliento los diez minutos que duró su actuación. Iba a recordar aquel baile el resto de mi vida. Para cuando cerró su actuación estando de cabeza con las piernas enroscadas en el caño estaba seguro de que me había provocado un orgasmo.

—1.000.000 Ryo por estar a solas con la señorita —le dije a uno de los guardias del lugar. Con Shikamaru habíamos reconocido a tres posibles guardias-gerentes dentro del recinto y le hablé al primero que me pasó cerca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!—gruñó el junin entre dientes pero no le respondí.

—¿1.000.000, eh? Por ese dinero podría hablar con la Princesa, sí —me dijo yéndose tras vestidores después de mirarme de arriba a abajo.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—Es a quien vinimos a buscar, Shika —le dije en un susurro que dado el nivel de la música, sólo él podría haber escuchado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Son las nueve y veinticinco y no apareció nadie más. No puede ser casualidad que me haya traído hasta acá. Quería que la viera bailar.

Sí, lo sé. Sonaba como un borracho cachondo, y era tan irreal que hubiera pedido que fuera hasta allí solo para reconocer el baile de una novela que no podía reprocharle a Shikamaru el desconfiar y mirarme como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Yo creo que... —pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir lo que creía porque el guardia-gerente reapareció.

—Dice _La Princesa_ que por menos de 1.500.000 ni siquiera habla contigo.

—1.800.000 por quince minutos —reoferté en el acto, con lo que el sujeto se echo a reir. Shikamaru no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero mi intuición me decía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Por esa pasta, yo pasó quince minutos contigo. Sigame, _señor_ —pidió irónicamente sin darnos un segundo vistazo. Intercambiamos miradas y Shikamaru resopló mientras se acomodaba en su asiento dispuesto a esperarme.

Lo seguí por donde se había ido la primera vez. Me llevó por un corredor al que daban las puertas de varias habitaciones, y estaba tan encandilado por la morocha que acababa de ver que ni siquiera se me ocurrió echarle un segundo vistazo a las mujeres completamente desnudas que entraban y salían de las habitaciones ajenas a nosotros. Se paró frente a una puerta cerrada y extendió la mano hacia mi.

—En quince minutos vuelvo a buscarte. Más vale que estés con los pantalones subidos para entonces...

—Te dejo el cambio si te retrasas cinco minutos —le dije entregándole 2.000.000 Ryo, lo cual eran todos los viáticos que teníamos para emergencias. Tenía que sonar desesperado para que el sujeto se creyera el cuento, y ni siquiera tuve que fingir no poder esperar para verla. A una parte de mi le daba igual si era o no el informante con tal de verla un rato más.

Volvió a reírse con ganas y se marchó. No esperé que doblara el pasillo para golpear dos veces y entrar a la habitación.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién sos?

**Una observación que no hice antes (y un poco de spolier en el proceso):**

 **Alteré un poco el orden de los acontecimientos. En la versión oficial, Naruto es nombrado Hokague cuando ya tiene dos niños. En mi versión, todavía no los ha tenido, por lo que todos los personajes son un poco más jóvenes que lo que son en el Gaiden final del manga.**

 **Dicho esto, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

…...

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Quién sos?**

—Tardaste —me dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y muy lacio que me miraba a través de un espejo gigante que había en el camerino. Me aseguré de trancar bien la puerta y me quede quieto. Tenía los ojos verdes increíblemente penetrantes y aunque se había quitado la peluca y el maquillaje del rostro, me seguía pareciendo espectacular. No llegué a responder que ya se había levantado de la silla y se había acercado a cerciorarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada por su cuenta. La bata blanca que llevaba no hacía nada para ocultar sus curvas— Esos minutos de más por los que pagaste, no nos los van a dar. Hay que apurarse.

—Por si no lo sabías, hay cosas que me estoy perdiendo —le dije observándola desconfiado. Se movía como una leona a punto de atacar—. ¿Un nombre por el que pueda llamarte, al menos?

— _Princesa_ esta bien —respondió. No dije nada y evite hacer cualquier movimiento mientras observaba todo en busca de una posible trampa—. Te necesito —dijo roncamente al ver que no me movía, cosa que me hizo contener la respiración. Requirió mucho esfuerzo de mi parte no imaginarnos desnudos en una situación donde me _necesitara_ —. Pero solo a vos. No entiendo para qué viniste con alguien más.

—Tus mensajes han sido de escasos a nulos, Princesa. ¿De verdad esperabas que siguiéramos tus indicaciones al pie de la letra y a ciegas? —le respondí secamente. Tenía que ponerme en modo de _ninja combatiente_ o su perfume iba a provocarme una erección. No estábamos cerca el uno del otro, pero la habitación tampoco era muy grande. Ignoró lo que le dije.

—En el barco solo va a haber espacio para dos —continuó diciendo pero yo no podía seguirla.

—¿Barco?

—Sí, _barco_. ¿Esperabas salir corriendo hacia Konoha? ¿Te crees que no nos van a seguir? Por favor, la gente dice que sos inteligente —casi que me escupió mirándome incrédula.

—No esperaba nada. Solo que no fuera una misión suicida —le dije por lo bajo, cosa que pareció calmarla un poco.

—A las once y media yo voy a salir de acá. Nos vamos a encontrar en el puerto. En diez minutos se está allí. El barco zarpa once y cuarenta y cinco, así que no hay mucho margen de error. Sé que habrá un lugar en la bodega del Zafiro para dos personas, no sé cómo vamos a hacer con el chico de las sombras —comentó. Hablaba rápido y claro. Su plan sin duda se lo había aprendido de memoria, y nos había estudiado al detalle a cada uno de nosotros también, pero había algo que no me cerraba (además de por qué tenía tanta información y de cómo nos había reconocido mientras bailaba).

—No entiendo —le dije imitando su tono bajo de voz, con lo que conseguí que me mirara como si tuviera problemas mentales. Al parecer, a este paso no estaba logrando impresionarla—. ¿Para qué pediste que yo viniera? Si nos vamos a encontrar en el puerto es porque no tengo que ayudarte a escapar.

—Necesito que uses uno de tus miles de jutsus, para eso pedí que vinieras. Acá no hay rejas, pero nos controlan con unos transmisores que viajan a través de nuestros canales de chacra. No llega a ser del tamaño de un grano de arroz y lo tengo en mi cuerpo pero no sé dónde está. Tu trabajo es encontrarlo y sacarlo con esto —declaró poniendo sobre la mesa un tubo de metal muy fino que poseía una aguja de chacra magnético dentro.

No tenía que preguntar qué ocurriría si no lograba extraérselo. Adentro de ese casi grano de arroz que vagaba por su cuerpo había suficiente veneno para matarla en menos de dos minutos. Era un arma letal echa por ninjas y ahora utilizada por cualquiera.

—Yo te ayudo, pero sin Shikamaru no nos vamos. Vine porque no podía no ayudar a un compañero a salir de una prisión, y no voy a dejar atrás a otro en el proceso —le informé. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad creí que sería difícil mezclarme si llevaba al descubierto solo un ojo mientras que el resto de mi cara estaba oculta. Sin embargo, la gente del lugar vestía tan extraño (o no vestía nada en absoluto), que yo pasé más desapercibido que Shikamaru.

—Dije que tenía previsto un lugar para dos, no que lo fuéramos a dejar —me aclaró mirándome fijamente—. ¿Necesitas que me quite la ropa? —preguntó, lo que consiguió ponerme a babear. Dado el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y ya que el tiempo apremiaba, creí que no apreciaría un comentario lascivo de mi parte, así que opté por el lenguaje técnico y formal.

—No —le dije carraspeando—. Solo no te muevas.

—Nos quedan siete minutos —me dijo impacientándose al ver que yo no me movía luego de llevar a cabo una de mis técnicas—... o menos.

—Lo encontré, pero no se esta quieto. Ni sigue un patrón. Si no podes mantener tu chacra en casi cero, no voy a poder sacarlo —tuve que admitir después de unos minutos. La cosa empezaba a complicarse y no nos quedaba casi tiempo. Vi que dudaba—. No voy a matarte mientras no puedas defenderte, si es lo que estas pensando.

Desvió la mirada y resopló.

—Desconfiar es un acto reflejo —dijo y volvió a mirarme—. De acuerdo.

Seguí el casi grano de arroz hasta que ella pudo detener el flujo de chacra y lo que estábamos intentando extraer quedó alojado en su cadera, donde comenzaba el muslo derecho. Sabía que iba a ver esa parte suya al desnudo de nuevo, y tuve que recordarme que estaba en una misión altamente peligrosa donde nadie me necesitaba cachondo. Si nos descubrían iban a matarla, y tenía que concentrarme en eso.

Le dije dónde estaba y se corrió la bata dejando toda su pierna derecha y parte de su muslo al descubierto sin dudarlo un instante. De haber sido poeta, hubiera empezado a hacer un poema sobre esas piernas allí mismo.

—No soy médico, pero puedo sacarlo e ir sellando un poco en el proceso. Va a doler —le advertí. Mis dotes en el medicina eran básicos, y desee haber aprendido algo más.

—No importa. Nos quedan cinco minutos. Necesito que lo saques ya —las últimas palabras las dijo entre dientes mientras me miraba con fuego en los ojos. Podía decir que no le gustaba depender de mi y que el tener que hacerlo le crispaba los nervios. Lo único que cambió en su postura cuando la penetré con la aguja fueron sus manos. Se apretaron ligeramente de forma tan sutil que al final no supe si había sido así o lo había imaginado.

—No esperaba que llamaras mi atención con el baile del _Icha Icha_ —comenté para distraerla mientras encontraba el dispositivo en su cuerpo y comenzaba a retirarlo lentamente. Sé que dije que tenía que dejar de pensar en ella desnuda, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Me pareció que sería un lindo gesto de mi parte —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, cosa que me produjo una sonrisa que nadie vio.

—Fue más que lindo —murmuré pero no creo que me escuchara. Cuando terminé me sorprendió llevando una de sus manos sobre su muslo. En dos segundo dirigió tanto chacra hacia la herida que curó un corte de seis centímetros de profundidad sin pestañear. Controlaba su energía con más precisión que muchos ninjas de élite que había conocido en mi vida— ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a las once y media para salir de acá?

—No, yo voy a esperar. Vos vas a salir por esa puerta como si hubieras tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida, vas a agarrar al junin y vas a ir directo hacia el puerto. Busquen el barco y escondanse cerca pero no se les ocurra caminar por la ciudad. Los van a seguir, Kakashi. Nadie que no sean los líderes del cartel tienen el dinero que pagaste, o al menos ninguno lo usa para poder acostarse con una mujer. Van a querer saber quiénes son y te van a seguir. No peleen pase lo que pase. Eviten el enfrentamiento por más que crean poder ganar. Eviten mostrar que son ninjas. ¿Me entendiste? —hablaba muy rápido y daba órdenes mejor que Tsunade en sus mejores días, y a mi empezaba a molestarme un poco tener que hacer al pie de la letra todo lo que me ordenara. Pero sabía que no era el momento de discutir.

—Voy a querer respuestas —le dije por lo bajo mirándola fijamente.

—Si salimos de esta con vida, estas autorizado a preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

…...

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Paso varias horas entretenida escribiendo y al principio no estaba muy segura de publicar esto.. :3**

 **Hasta el domingo que viene!**

 **XOXO**

 **Yan.**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Aliada o enemiga?

Hola!

Les dejo el tercer capítulo, gracias por leer! :)

...

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Aliada o enemiga?**

—¿Dijo qué iba a hacer allí? ¿Por qué se quedó?

—No.

—¿Cómo iba a huir?

—No.

—¿Cómo la íbamos a encontrar una vez que estuviéramos acá?

—Tampoco.

Intenté ignorar la forma en que Shikamaru me miraba. Estaba seguro de que quería insultarme, o llamarme imbécil como mínimo pero se contenía. No es como si pudiera culparlo. Quería patearme a mi mismo por la negligencia que estaba teniendo en todo esto, pero no podía ignorar el presentimiento que tenía. Su chacra era algo de temer, vi que lo tenía inexplicablemente incluso en la piel. Había algo en ella que me hacía necesitar saber más. Y tenía diez años de aportar información clasificada a la aldea, eso tenía que significar algo.

—Once y cuarenta —gruñó Shikamaru a mi lado.

Nos habíamos escondido entre unos árboles cerca del pequeño puerto que había en la ciudad. Aseguramos la zona para que cualquiera que entrara en veinte metros a la redonda fuera detectado por nosotros y nos quedamos esperando. La única opción que teníamos era que la que se hacía llamar _Princesa_ nos encontrara antes que alguien más.

Notamos que nos seguían ni bien salí de su habitación con el cabello alborotado y el botón del jean desprendido. Intercambié unas palabras jocosas con el tipo que me llevó hasta ella y hasta ahí todo parecía normal (o lo normal para el caso). Pero ni bien llegué hasta donde estaba Shika noté cómo un par seguían todos nuestros movimientos y tuvimos que desaparecer en un callejón que quedaba al lado del club mientras que unos clones nuestros seguían caminando por la calle. Por lo que ella nos había dicho, para lograr escapar era crucial que no supieran que eramos ninjas, pero nos costó mucho perderlos y desaparecer sin tener que pelear.

Sin embargo allí estábamos. Pero eran once y cuarenta y dos, y la que no estaba era ella.

—¿Qué hacemos? Escondimos nuestro rastro, ¿cómo se supone que va a encontrarnos? ¡Tal vez ya subió al barco! —siguió diciendo el junin a mi lado.

—No hubo tanto tiempo para intercambiar información, Shikamaru —le gruñí a su vez—. Nos va a encontrar. No sé cómo, pero sé que puede hacerlo.

—Son las once y cuarenta y tres.

Fue entonces cuando escuché hojas quebrarse a unos metros atrás de nosotros.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru —murmuré porque él ya se disponía a atacar. La princesa se acercaba a nosotros cojeando, pero no me atreví a acercarme. Estaba vestida de negro, llevaba la cara cubierta al igual que yo, y una gorra ocultaba su cabello. Sus curvas ni las ropas de hombre eran capaz de ocultarlas. Cuando llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos vi que tenía sangre en sus ropas también—. ¿Qué... ?

—Tranquilo, no es mía —gruñó y nos pasó—. Tenemos que subirnos a ese barco.

—Cojeando no vas a llegar —apunté.

—No me vas a cargar —me aseguro entonces ella—. Voy a salir de acá caminando.

Se tomó quince segundos para aplicarse chacra en el tobillo y nos instó a correr.

El barco transportaba contenido sospechoso, pero pese a que la bodega estaba llena de cajones gigantes, había un lugar que parecía extrañamente libre. No nos costó mucho llegar, Shikamaru era bueno cuando se trataba de sombras, pero el espacio que había allí era, como nuestra amiga la informante había anticipado, reducido. Calculé que apenas entraríamos los tres sentados y eso sin estirar las piernas.

—Kakashi —me llamó la mujer ni bien llegamos al lugar que había previsto para nosotros—, puedo confiar en que sos un hombre de honor, ¿verdad? —preguntó. La bodega tenía pequeñas ventanas circulares y la poca luz que se filtraba por ellas me permitía verle la mitad del rostro. Me miraba muy seria.

—Lo soy —respondí por lo bajo sin saber de qué iba la cosa. Shikamaru, que todavía no había intercambiado ni dos palabras con ella, nos miraba expectante.

—Llevame a Konoha, ¿sí? —dijo dos segundos antes de caer desmayada hacia atrás.

Mi compañero fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que golpeara el suelo al utilizar su jutsus de sombras, pero nada nos había preparado para que cayera de esa manera, ni para que en todo su cuerpo aparecieran tatuajes negros que se enrroscaban cual serpientes. Tenía mucho de su rostro cubierto, y lo que llegabamos a ver de sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?! —gruñó mi acompañante.

—No tengo idea, Shika —le dije sujetando a nuestra informante más misteriosa que nunca. Me recosté contra uno de los cajones junto con ella y noté que estaba helada y prácticamente sin chacra. Conocía ese cansancio que venía después de utilizar todas tus energías, lo que no sabía era en qué las había gastado ella—. Esta sin energía, no me dijo qué iba a hacer... —comenté y sentimos que el barco comenzaba a moverse.

Estábamos navegando hacia un lugar desconocido, con nuestra única fuente de información desmayada. Esto no pintaba bien. Si lográbamos llegar a Konoha sanos y salvos iba a ser porque teníamos un Dios aparte.

—Tks... que problemático —escuché que murmuraba Shikamaru, más para si mismo que para mi—. ¿Y qué se supone que son esos tatuajes?

—No los tenía cuando estuve con ella en el camerino... o al menos no eran visibles. Están echos... ¿con chacra? —aventuré. Nunca había visto una cosa similar, y ya no tenía el sharingan para investigar mejor. Seguían un patrón, pero no lograba descifrar a qué se parecía.

—¿Un mensaje escrito con... chacra? —dijo Shikamaru. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a subirle más las mangas para ver qué había debajo, pero sospechamos que aquello recorría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando habían pasado un par de horas, sentí que la princesa se movía entre mis brazos. Shika había aprovechado para dormir un poco ya que no podíamos hacer nada más, y yo había quedado de guardia. Ninguno pudo descubrir con aquella oscuridad qué significaban los tatuajes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? —me preguntó ella en un murmullo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Dos horas —le respondí en un murmullo a su vez observando su rostro.

 _¿Ella ha sido uno de los pilares fundamentales para mantener la paz?_ Me pregunté sin podermelo creer del todo. Parecía muy tranquila y dulce mientras dormía.

—Tenemos que estar llegando al país del Té —me informó en un susurro—. Después vamos a ir al país de la niebla, y por último a Konoha.

—¿En todos descargan mercadería? —le pregunté intentando recabar información para elaborar un plan de respaldo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, lo que me pareció mucha intimidad para dos extraños, pero ¿quién era yo para quejarme?

—Solo en el de la Niebla —dijo y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Sin embargo, alguien bajó a la bodega antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Era mi turno de descansar, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me despertó. Nos miramos con Shikamaru y estuvo claro lo que pensamos: pelear no era una opción. Estabamos en la bodega de un barco hacia no sabíamos exactamente dónde, y aunque eramos ninjas más que calificados, no podíamos nadar por días enteros en aguas de tiburones mientras arrastrábamos a la princesa en caso de destruir del barco. El propio extraño nos dijo qué hacer cuando comenzó a llamar en susurros a nuestra acompañante.

—¿Qué querés? —le respondió ella. O mi versión de ella que esperaba, fuera muy similar. Con el jutsu de clonación que antiguamente utilizaba Naruto tendría que bastarnos. Al parecer soné muy ruda, porque el muchacho que no parecía tener más de quince años retrocedió en la escalinata que llevaba a la bodega donde nos encontrábamos.

—El colgante. Dijiste que me lo ibas a dar —dijo apretando los puños.

 _¿Colgante? ¿Qué colgante?_

No podía vernos porque Shikamaru se estaba encargando de ello. Yo solo esperaba que no se percatara de que debería de haber más luz proveniente de la luna.

—Dije que te lo iba a dar cuando nos bajáramos del barco —me susurró _La Princesa_ y yo se lo transmití a nuestro visitante inesperado.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Es peligroso si te lo doy ahora. ¿Qué pasa si lo descubren? Te van a tirar por la borda —le aseguró ella—. Tengo asegurado el colgante de tu madre, ahora andá a hacer tu trabajo. Te lo voy a dar cuando nos bajemos.

El muchacho se fue sin decir más luego de que le trasmití el mensaje, y a mi aquello me trajo mala espina. Sentí que ella se quería incorporar, pero calló hacia atrás rápidamente. Al parecer, todavía tenía que soportarme de almohada, aunque las marcas en su rostro y brazos había desaparecido.

—¿Existe ese colgante? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

—No es el colgante original de su madre, si esa es la pregunta —me respondió. Intentaba incorporarse pero no podía y yo tampoco tuve ganas de ayudarla—. Ella compartía habitación conmigo, pero la mataron y quemaron todas sus cosas. El collar incluido.

 _¿A quién estamos ayudando?_ Tuve que preguntarme. Había engañado a un muchacho y no presentaba signos de sentirse avergonzada. Tenía la ropa manchada con sangre que no le pertenecía y había pasado diez años desde que estuvo en Konoha.

—No me miren así —nos gruñó leyendo muy bien nuestros gestos. Demasiado bien para mi gusto—. Le ofrecí llevarlo conmigo a Konoha y sacarlo de esta vida miserable en la que vive pero no quiso aceptar y necesitaba que nos ayudara. De su madre ni siquiera tiene una fotografía, ni sabe realmente cómo murió. Cree que fue por una infección. Le estoy haciendo un favor dándole algo aunque sea una mentira.

Finalmente me decidí a ayudarla y la incorporé. Se apartó de mi lo más que pudo, pero el espacio era tan pequeño que continuó sentada entre mis piernas.

—Hay que mandarle un mensaje al Hokage —le dije—. No vamos a llegar a Konoha en tres días como esperábamos y realmente necesita saber que estamos bien antes de hacer una locura. Con Shikamaru pensamos enviarlo ahora, antes de que amanezca —le dije para ver si ponía alguna objeción ya que conocía mejor que nosotros el terreno.

—¿ _Una locura_? —preguntó sin comprender muy bien.

—Como el ir solo a la ciudad a buscarnos —le comenté pensando en que Naruto era más que capaz de ello. Pareció dudar de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Tiene que ser por el agua. Utilizan aves para mandar mensajes y cazan aves también. Por más que no puedan descifrar el mensaje si lo encuentran, van a saber que hay alguien intentando comunicarse con personas del exterior. No hay que dejar más rastros.

Tenía que admitir que ella realmente parecía saber qué hacía. Nos alcanzó con asentirnos con Shikamaru para estar de acuerdo en nuestro próximo movimiento. Se había vuelto un gran shinobi, y un excelente compañero. Me sentí muy viejo al pensar en ello.

En cuanto a nuestra otra compañera no podía decir nada aparte de lo increíblemente atractiva que la encontraba. No solo físicamente, sino que la idea de ella como ninja encubierto que me había echo me podía en todo sentido. Pero prácticamente no nos dirigió la palabra en los tres días que estuvimos allí encerrados y se mostraba bastante reacia a responder preguntas, sobretodo cuando comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente.

—Ahora no —me respondió cuando le pregunté por qué había decidido que era ahora el momento de salir de la Ciudad Negra, como se conocía a aquella ciudad.

Ok, _ahora no_. Pero eso mientras todo siguiera sin dificultades como hasta ahora, sino íbamos a tener que empezar a hablar en mis términos. Claro que la dificultad apareció cuando se desmayó y comenzaron a darle temblores en todo el cuerpo sin ninguna advertencia previa, y para entonces ya no pudo decirnos nada.


	5. Capítulo 4: Hora de respuestas

Y ahora van a entender un poco la clasificación de la historia como "para adultos"...

Es un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero considero que necesario para entender un poco más quién es esa mujer misteriosa que apreció de pronto... ;)

…...

 **Capítulo 4: Hora de respuestas.**

—¿Qué te pareció ella, Kakashi-sensei? —me preguntó Naruto impaciente ni bien se encontró conmigo en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

—Peligrosa —fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza—. Inteligente y terriblemente atractiva —concluí. Como informe general Naruto no podía culparme. Era conciso y claro, como a él le gustaba.

—¿ _Terriblemente_... ? Sensei... —suspiró y nos paramos frente a la puerta de la habitación de _La Princesa_. No llegamos a golpear ya que Sakura abrió la puerta antes.

—¡Ah! Están acá. Tenemos... novedades —dijo dirigiendo una triste mirada al informe que llevaba en las manos mientras se cerraba la puerta a su espalda—. Aún sigue inconsciente, pero le hicimos pruebas de sangre y descubrimos... VI4 en su sistema.

—¿VI4? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto a Sakura pero al verle el rostro, decidí responderle yo.

—Es una droga que se le administra principalmente a mujeres para luego violarlas —le dije por lo bajo—. O someterlas a la voluntad que se quiera.

—Creemos que lo que tiene es abstinencia. Teniendo en cuenta que estuvo con ustedes cuatro días, y suponiendo que no consumiera nada de la droga durante el trayecto... bueno, la conclusión es que debían drogarla las 24 horas del día, sino no le tendría que haber quedado un rastro tan fuerte en la sangre —nos dijo. Vi como Naruto apretaba los puños y no pude culparlo. Yo apreté los dientes al pensar mínimamente lo que pudo haber pasado en aquel burdel—. Eso es respecto a la sangre, después... —si Sakura titubeaba no podía ser bueno— encontramos lesiones en la zona pélvica... desgarros mal curados... fue violada muchas veces —concluyó negando con la cabeza mientras nos miraba—. No sabemos cómo la curaron para que quedaran marcas profundas en las heridas, pero...

—Con chacra —le corté intentando mantener la calma—. Ella se puede curar con chacra, la vi hacerlo.

—Bueno, eso explica bastante... pero ¿cómo pudo hablarte, Kakashi-sensei? Todo indica que tendría que estar drogada cuando la encontraron y es una droga muy fuerte...

—Creo que... —comencé pero un grito ahogado proveniente desde dentro de la habitación me cortó. Entramos de inmediato solo para ver la cama del hospital dada vuelta, mientras _La Princesa_ se enfrentaba a los dos médicos de Konoha que estaban atendiéndola. Me puse en el medio antes de que los médicos hicieran un ninjutsu para detenerla y ella les lanzara el chacra que había acumulado en sus manos— Te traje a Konoha —le dije rápidamente. Tenía una expresión aterrada que me costó unos días olvidar—. Son doctores de Konoha, te están ayudando.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME TOQUE! —gritó histérica y el chacra en sus manos aumentó. Con aquella cantidad de energía podía explotar la habitación sin problemas.

—Te traje a Konoha —le repetí acercándome a ella, pese a las advertencias. Mantener el contacto visual era mi prioridad—. Me pediste que te trajera y traje. Necesito que confíes en mi. No van a lastimarte.

—No quiero que me toquen —me pidió al borde de las lágrimas y no puede más que prometerle que no lo harían.

—Te lo prometo —le dije y el chacra de sus manos se evaporó junto con toda su energía. Volvió a desmayarse, aunque logré sujetarla a tiempo antes de que diera contra el piso. Para cuando logré cargarla, Naruto ya había puesto la cama en su lugar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —les preguntamos a la vez a los médicos.

—Se despertó cuando le tomábamos los signos vitales e íbamos a extraerle otra muestra de sangre —nos dijo uno de ellos.

—Hizo saltar la aguja de su brazo. Si no me hubiera corrido, me la hubiera clavado en el ojo —comentó el otro sin alterarse. Estaban acostumbrados a cosas de este estilo—. ¿Estás seguro de que es mentalmente estable, Kakashi?

Tuve que ser honesto y negar con la cabeza. Había permanecido inconsciente todo el trayecto, y hasta nos habíamos tenido que encargar nosotros de darle el collar a aquel adolescente. No sabía nada de ella. Y había prometido que iba a cuidarla.

...

Me desperté porque sentí que unos ojos estaban clavados en mi. Unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, por cierto. Me había quedado dormido en una de las sillas de la habitación de la que seguía siendo nuestra informante misteriosa. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y nos miramos unos minutos sin decirnos nada, hasta que interrumpí el silencio.

—¿Lista para rendirle cuentas al Hokague? —su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza, y amagó con levantarse de la cama— Naruto me pidió que lo llamara, no es necesario que te levantes.

—Puedo estar de pie —dijo y se destapó. Dudó cuando no encontró su ropa por los alrededores.

—¿A costa de qué podes estar de pie? —le pregunté yo a su vez. Amanecía y no se escuchaba mucho movimiento por el hospital. El cielo estaba despejado, pintaba para un lindo día.

—Eso es problema mío —respondió y al parecer decidió que la bata de hospital estaba bien de todas formas, porque sacó los pies de entre las sábanas, lista para ponerse en marcha.

—No —la contradecí—. Estas en Konoha ahora. Tu problema es el de todos.

No pudo decir más porque Naruto irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Al fin despertaste! Tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte, no puedo más con la curiosidad —dijo él sonriéndole cuando entró.

—¿Cuándo lo llamaste? —me preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Muchas preguntas para ser alguien que da pocas respuestas —fue lo que respondí, consiguiendo que estrechara los ojos. No debía de resultarme tan atractivo verla enojarse conmigo, pero vaya que lo era.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿No es muy temprano para estar tan tensos los dos? —comentó Naruto intentando calmar las aguas—. No me levanté tan temprano para verlos pelear. Shikamaru y Sakura ya están en camino.

—¿Shikamaru y Sakura? —preguntó ella. Miraba a Naruto de arriba a abajo y no parecía estar entendiendo ni siquiera el ver a Naruto. Era un Hokague un tanto peculiar, eso es cierto.

—Sí. Ellos son parte de la gente de confianza que me rodea, y un Hokague tiene que estar rodeado de gente de su confianza, ¿no es cierto? —le respondió él sin abandonar la sonrisa. Esperaba que _La Princesa_ no lo creyera un crío porque iba a pasarla mal.

Cuando los demás llegaron y fue el momento de comenzar la reunión, su rostro cambió y volvió a adoptar la expresión fría e imperturbable de la primera vez que la había visto.

—¡Bien! ¡Empecemos! —dijo Naruto entusiasmado, sentado del revés en la silla de modo que podía apoyar sus antebrazos en el respaldo.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —me preguntó ella clavando su mirada en la mía.

—Por supuesto. Dijiste que si volvíamos a Konoha iba a poder preguntar todo lo que quisiera. Y además... yo también soy parte de la gente de confianza del Hokague —respondí sin saber qué pretendía.

—Como quieras —murmuró desviando la mirada de mi a Naruto—. ¿Por dónde quiere que comience? —que tratara de _usted_ a Naruto era algo nuevo, tanto que hasta a él le resultó raro e incómodo.

—Yo... eh... ¿que tal si comenzás diciendo cómo terminaste en la Ciudad Negra? —le respondió él frotándose la nuca.

—Danzo me envió en una misión encubierto para recabar información de la comunidad de ladrones de los países cercanos —respondió ella tomando el vaso de agua de la mesa de luz.

—Danzo esta muerto hace tiempo —respondió Naruto con los dientes apretados.

—Lo sé. Supe de su muerte ni bien ocurrió porque se rompió el sello que nos puso en la boca a los de La Raíz para que no habláramos —comentó ella nostálgica. Miraba el vaso vacío entre sus manos y de pronto lo que hizo provocó que nos echáramos para atrás todos. Volvieron a su cuerpo aquellos tatuajes de tinta negra y uno en su muñeca se movió hasta caer en el vaso para llenarlo con un líquido negro espeso—. Esto es un recuerdo grabado en chacra. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de recuerdos sobre la información que he obtenido durante estos diez años. Si tienen suficientes recipientes de vidrio planeo dárselos todos. Este es del día en que se me encomendó la misión.

Hizo que el líquido cayera estrepitosamente al suelo y en vez de salpicarlo todo como esperé que ocurriera, nos transportó a un lugar diferente, a una habitación en penumbras, con paredes de piedra y con un Danzo bastante más joven de lo que yo recordaba parado en medio de la habitación de cara a ella.

—Vas a ir a Ciudad Negra —le dijo él—. Uno de los nuestros aparentará venderte a un burdel. Tu misión es volverte una prostituta y obtener la mayor información posible. Tenes el don que se necesita para esta tarea. No dejes que te descubran.

Así como comenzó, aquel recuerdo se terminó y volvimos a la habitación del hospital, el líquido volvió al vaso que había quedado vacío y luego se deslizó hasta alojarse en su muñeca otra vez.

—¿A qué _don_ se refería Danzo? —le preguntó inmediatamente Shikamaru. Yo me había quedado con la parte de _volverte una prostituta_.

—La habilidad para controlar el chacra y quemar cualquier veneno que se me inyecte en el cuerpo. Al parecer, es algo de familia que corre a través de nuestra sangre de generación en generación. Pero yo no conocí a mi familia. Solo sé que puedo hacerlo.

—Se requiere más que eso para estar encubierto diez años sin que nadie te descubra —comenté sin dejar de observarla.

—También soy buena estratega —apuntó. El echo de que no alardeara sobre ello, sino que simplemente lo contara como un echo, fue lo que no nos hizo poner en duda sus palabras.

—¿Qué ocurrió después... _Princesa_? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó Sakura por lo bajo. No había hablado hasta ahora y yo sabía que la información médica que había obtenido no le permitía ser del todo neutral al momento de tratar con ella.

—Mei —respondió ella. Me sorprendió que realmente tuviera un nombre—. Llegué a un burdel parecido a _Pants Down_ , fingieron venderme y fui _ascendiendo_ hasta que llegué a... _trabajar_ solo para los altos mandos. De esa forma terminé en _Pants Down_. Cuando los hombres están borrachos de sexo y alcohol es fácil sacarles información, ni siquiera tuve que engañarles la mayoría de las veces —apuntó mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien tragó grueso—. Sé que Konoha tiene buena relación con la Arena —dijo entonces y otro trozo de tinta viajó desde su codo hasta el vaso—. Esto fue lo que descubrí la semana pasada.

Nos mostró un sujeto robusto y desnudo en una cama con sábanas revueltas que parecía estar a punto de dormirse. Había un espejo gigante en la cabecera de la cama, pero como veíamos todo a través de los ojos de Mei y ella cuidadosamente evitaba mirar el espejo, no la vimos directamente a ella, sino al resto de la habitación. Pensé que el sujeto se iba a quedar dormido pero de repente comenzó a hablar de forma monótona:

—Somos siete los que estamos transportando todo en el barco Azotea. Lo metemos a la arena por los túneles que construyeron en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, la mercancía va dentro de barriles. A los túneles no los taparon ni los custodian, es muy fácil.

—¿Qué hay en los barriles? —le preguntó ella por lo bajo. La situación me molestaba en más de un sentido, y las luces rojas que había en la habitación aún más.

—Huesos de animales, hiervas... esas chucherías que usan los ninjas para sus cosas. Nos pagan bien... lo suficiente para poder venir acá y acostarme contigo.

La visión se terminó abruptamente y todos nos quedamos en silencio, saliendo del estupor cada uno a su ritmo.

—Tengo información como esa —nos dijo ella sin alterar ni un músculo de la cara. Me pregunté qué clase de educación había recibido en La Raíz para que fuera capaz de no mostrar ni una expresión después de revelarnos aquello en donde ella claramente estaba desnuda con el tipo en la cama que había pagado por estar ahí—. Alguna información es más reciente que otra. Pero son las pruebas de lo que les he estado comunicando todos estos años —aseguró aún sin alterar la expresión y sin mirar a nadie más que a Naruto.

—Podemos... llamar a alguien del Departamento de Investigación para que chequee lo que tengas para darnos —le dijo Naruto por lo bajo. A mi aún me costaba creer todo lo que ella decía.

—¿Por qué pediste que fuera Kakashi a ayudarte? —le soltó Shikamaru. Una parte de mi se enojó con él porque aquella pregunta me hubiera gustado hacérsela yo en privado. La otra parte de mi se enojó conmigo mismo por desear tal cosa ya que los asuntos personales no debían inmiscuirse en la tarea de un ninja. Lo sabía bien, pero cuando había mujeres de por medio no era lo que mejor se me daba. Sentía curiosidad y me daba la sensación de que en aquella reunión no iba a decir nada personal, que era lo que a mi me interesaba.

 _¿Desde cuándo te volves loco por un par de piernas?_

—Lo escogí hace casi siete años —dijo como si yo no pudiera escucharla. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Hacía rato que no me miraba y eso me generaba sospechas—. Mi misión para La Raíz terminó hace siete años.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que hace siete años? —preguntó Naruto sin poderse contener.

—Danzo quería determinada información sobre el transporte de cuerpos que había en aquel entonces en Ciudad Negra y después de tres años mis servicios ya no fueron requeridos, la información que quería se la di y ya no había más información de utilidad para él allí.

—¿Pero por qué continuaste en aquel lugar? ¿No mandó a nadie a buscarte?

—La Raíz no funcionaba así, Naruto —le comenté por lo bajo sin dejar de observarla. _¿Por qué no me mira?_

—Dijeron que volviera si podía, y comencé a trazar un plan para salir de allí —respondió ella y otro recuerdo se movió desde su cuello, a su brazo y luego al vaso vacío—. Habían muchas variables a considerar, además, nunca trabajé solo para La Raíz —de acuerdo, aquello sí nos puso en alerta a Shikamaru y a mi—. Cuando descubrí indicios de que Danzo quería ser Hokague a toda costa, dejó de ser La Raíz mi único destinatario de la información.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¿Cuando descubriste que _Danzo quería ser Hokague_? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¡Tsunade hubiera estado advertida si lo hubieras dicho! ¿Sabes lo que podría haber echo con esa información? —la mirada que le lanzó a Naruto podía haberlo traspasado cual si fueran cuchillos.

—Por supuesto que informé a la Hokague —le gruñó dejando a Naruto en la mitad de un movimiento—. Ella sabía, ¿cómo crees que pudo mantener su puesto tanto tiempo con Danzo asechando en las sombras?

—¿Trabajabas para La Raíz y para la Hokague? —le pregunté y no tuvo más opción que mirarme de reojo— ¿Cómo?

—La Raíz se encargaba de ir a buscar la información que querían personalmente, y nunca preguntaron nada sobre mi, o sobre qué hacía cuando no estaba recabando información para ellos —dijo—. A Konoha, Bubba se encargaba de enviarla. Es un Sennin que vive en los bosques, no creo que tenga una ubicación fija.

—¿Un Sennin? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Nunca lo eh visto personalmente y quizás tampoco sea un sennin —respondió ella—. Intercepto unos mensajes que enviaba a Konoha y me retó. Dijo que era muy básico mi sistema y que me iban a descubrir. Desde eso, hace unos ocho años, me ha estado ayudando.

—¿Por qué confiaste en él? —preguntó Sakura entonces.

—Al principio no lo hice, pero interceptó todos los mensajes que quise enviar —respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Por lo que pude deducir es una especie de ermitaño del bosque, no hay otra explicación. Él envió al ermitaño Jiraiya a hablar conmigo, sé que lo conocen —dijo por lo bajo y todos contuvimos la respiración—. Jiraiya fue quien me convenció de confiar en Bubba.

Lanzó al suelo lo que tenía el vaso, y volvió a trasladarnos a una habitación con una gran cama en el centro. Las mismas luces, las mismas telas colgando de las paredes. Solo que esta vez la cama aún estaba tendida y ella estaba de pie mirando a Jiraiya.

—¿Quién sos? —escuchamos que ella le preguntaba.

—Él tenía un chacra particular —nos explicó la Princesa actual—. Cuando entró se quedó allí observándome y supe de inmediato que no era una visita normal.

—Sé que trabajas para La Raíz, y también sé que no podes hablar de ello por el sello que tenes en la boca —le dijo él, yendo a lo concreto. La visión de Jiraiya se alejó, por lo que supuse que ella se había apartado lentamente de él—. También sé que estás intentando enviar información a Konoha, por fuera de La Raíz.

—¿Y? ¿Estás acá porque tenes alguna objeción al respecto? —le dijo la Princesa en aquel momento. Jiraiya comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—Sos mujer, pero tenes pelotas, ¿eh? —le dijo él sonriendo—. No es necesario que estés a la defensiva, estoy acá porque me lo pidió Bubba. Los dos queremos ayudarte.

—¿A cambio de qué? —le preguntó ella en un gruñido. Sabía que La Raíz enseñaba a sus adeptos a erradicar todos los sentimientos, pero la rabia, en su caso, no había sido erradicado en lo absoluto.

—A cambio de esa información que puede resultar valiosa para la paz de Konoha, información que estas obteniendo... —dijo él mirando los alrededores— a cambio de entregar una parte importante de tu vida. Algo que te esta costando tanto, no debería perderse, ¿verdad?

—Me enseñó un par de técnicas para enviarles la información —nos dijo cuando el recuerdo se terminó y el tatuaje volvió a su cuello—. La enviaba a Bubba, él a Jiraiya, y Jiraiya la enviaba a la aldea. Después de que murió, Bubba se encargó de hacerlo él mismo. No sé cómo.

—¿Por qué decidiste salir de allí ahora? ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? —le preguntó Naruto, pero yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Un momento, Naruto. No respondió la pregunta todavía. ¿Por qué yo? —le dije. Odié que no me mirara cuando siguió hablando.

—No podía dejar rastros, tenía que prepararlo todo bien, y no fue fácil. Nos tenían incomunicadas y mi información provenía solo de los extraños que entraran a mi habitación. Muchos hombres con los que me encontré no tenían información alguna sobre lo que ocurría en el exterior, y mucho menos en las aldeas de ninjas. Yo hacía diez años que no veía el mundo exterior. Me llevó siete juntar información e idear un buen plan en el que Konoha no se viera involucrada cuando me marchara de allí. La Cuarta Guerra Mundial no ayudó en mis planes. Podría haberme ido para cuando la guerra comenzó, pero podía ser más útil si me quedaba y seguía pasando información a la aldea. Sin embargo, seguí _importando_ información también. Los investigué a todos ustedes a mi modo, con ayuda de Bubba. Hace siete años Kakashi aún tenía el Sharingan, y eso le iba a permitir ayudarme con el rastreador que me habían introducido.

—Pero vos sabías que yo no lo tenía la noche en que nos conocimos —le dije. No recordaba verla sorprendida por aquel echo. Es más, ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

—Sí. Pero el plan te incluía desde hacía siete años y era riesgoso cambiarlo solo por eso. Confié en que te sabrías alguna técnica que me ayudara, o bien yo podría decirte una. Después de todo, el rastreador lo puede quitar cualquiera con excepción del portador.

Tengo que admitir que el saber que me había escogido a mi como bien podría haber escogido a cualquier otro, me provocó un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Eso no termina de responder por qué pediste que fuera él —le dijo Shikamaru. Que a él sí lo mirara a la cara cuando le hablaba me enojó incluso más.

—Por lo mismo que lo escogieron para todo lo demás. Inteligencia, habilidades... Jiraiya también lo sugirió.

Llenó el vaso con otro recuerdo alojado debajo de su oreja izquierda y lo arrojó al suelo.

—Estos son ninjas de Konoha que podrían ayudarte. Ya sé que más de uno dijiste que es riesgoso, pero hay varios que podrían ser de utilidad —le dijo Jiraiya dándole un pergamino de sapo.

—Todos hombres —comentó la Princesa mirando la lista. El sennin había puesto unas cuantas características de varios de nosotros. Yo estaba al final.

—Todos ninjas respetables —le respondió él—. Si me preguntas a mi por mi opinión —continuó. Creo que nos fue evidente a todos que ella no le hubiera preguntado nunca por su opinión—, optaría por el último, el del rostro tapado.

—¿Por su increíble capacidad para mostrarse a los demás? —preguntó ella escéptica.

—No. Por su lealtad hacia lo que quiere proteger —le dijo él seriamente. Tragué grueso cuando lo escuché. Los cumplidos no era algo a lo que me hubiera acostumbrado alguna vez—. En un mundo como este en el que vivís, lleno de hombres que buscan sólo una cosa cuando te ven, creo que te vendría bien un cambio.

Para mi aquello fue como una bofetada que logró calmar mi libido para empezar a pensar realmente. Claramente, Jiraiya me tenía más estima que la que me merecía. Tomé una profunda respiración y solté el aire lentamente.

Nadie dijo nada cuando el recuerdo terminó. Naruto miró el suelo tristemente un segundo antes de levantar la mirada y sonreirle.

—Ero-sennin era un viejo pervertido, pero sabía de lo que hablaba —le dijo—. Cuando pediste que Kakashi fuera y te ayudara a salir dijiste que tenías información sobre cómo terminar con los capos de Ciudad Negra. ¿Qué información es esa?

—Maté a los cuatro capos de Ciudad Negra —declaró—. La información que tenía era sobre cómo matarlos esa noche pero ya esta echo.

…...

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero les haya gustado, hasta el próximo domingo!

XOXO

Yan


	6. Capítulo 5: Honestidad pura

**Y acá estoy otro domingo más :D**

 **Este capítulo en particular me gustó mucho escribirlo (principalmente el final)… amo escribir las escenas entre Mei y Kakashi 3**

 **Espero les guste :D**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 5: Honestidad pura.**

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer? —le pregunté. Habíamos quedado todos estupefactos.

—Era algo que quería hacer yo misma —respondió mirándome finalmente—. Después de diez años, creí que me lo merecía. Además, escogí el día porque sabía que los cuatro iban a estar en el burdel esa noche. De echo... iban a estar allí porque yo lo planee así. Hace cinco meses logré combinar mi chacra con uno de los capos, con el que se encargaba de la transportación de mercadería.

Nos mostró otro recuerdo, uno más explícito que los anteriores. La habitación era la misma, pero había más movimiento. Aunque solo veíamos a un sujeto de barba y pelo desgreñado desnudo y jadeando boca arriba mientras tenía los ojos en blanco, ella claramente estaba sentada a ahorcadas sobre él. Parecía que el acto sexual estaba llegando a su cúspide, cuando el tipo dejó de moverse y la cabeza le cayó hacia un costado.

—Hice que se desmayara —nos contó sin alterar su voz.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó entonces Sakura. Yo habría deseado no saber la respuesta.

—Le apreté los testículos hasta que se desmayó por el dolor —le respondió Mei, cosa que consiguió que los hombres en la habitación aspiráramos ruidosamente—. No se dio cuenta hasta el último segundo, disfrutaba que le pegaran durante el acto sexual, lo excitaba.

El recuerdo continuó. Ella se bajó hacia un lado de la cama y le infiltró de su chacra al sujeto desmayado con solo tocarle la frente con dos de sus dedos. Fue cuando se vistió y se sentó en su tocador, que recién entonces se despertó.

—Vaya... me quedé desmayado otra vez —dijo sentándose en la cama pesadamente.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —le dijo ella y se volteó hacia el espejo. Su expresión no mostraba nada. Se había puesto una bata blanca y solo sus ojos parecían cansados. El maquillaje seguramente debía ocultar ojeras y expresiones de fastidio. Se cepilló el cabello meticulosamente mientras el tipo se vistió y no le dio una segunda mirada ni siquiera cuando él dejó unos cuantos Ryo sobre el tocador antes de irse.

—Una propina por tus servicios, linda —le dijo él, a lo que ella no respondió.

—Mi chacra hizo que él tuviera _ideas_ —nos dijo cuando todo terminó—. Esas ideas hicieron que terminaran los cuatro en una mega fiesta en el burdel hace cuatro días. Llevó cinco meses hacer que todo pareciera natural, pero finalmente los maté a ellos, y logré dejar libres a las demás. Aunque no creo que sobrevivan solas afuera...

—No entiendo por qué La Raíz te dejó allí. Si lo que nos estas diciendo es cierto, eras más valiosa como estratega que como... —la increpó Shikamaru pero no terminó la frase.

—¿Que como puta? —preguntó terminándola ella—. Sí. Pero shinobis que pensaran no es lo que buscaba Danzo. Además, no fue hasta que salí lejos de La Raíz que comencé a _pensar_ realmente.

—Hablando de Danzo... ¿por qué traicionarlo? —le pregunté. Otra vez evitaba mirarme. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Seguí a La Raíz porque quería ayudar a cuidar la aldea. Cuando vi que en realidad Danzo no parecía estar yendo por ese camino, busqué otra forma de ayudar. Siempre he sido fiel a Konoha, no a Danzo.

—¿Y por qué querías ayudar a la aldea? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué lo seguis haciendo vos? —le preguntó ella a su vez.

—La aldea y los integrantes de ella, son mi familia. De tu familia dijiste no saber nada.

—No. Pero alguna vez fueron parte de esta aldea también, al igual que yo. Además... no sé hacer otra cosa. Los recuerdos que tengo de niña son de mi en La Raíz. Crecí teniendo como meta mantener la aldea protegida a toda costa.

—No actuás como un miembro de La Raíz —tuve que apuntar—. Uno de los principios de La Raíz es suprimir todas tus emociones...

—Muchas están reprimidas, te lo aseguro. No podría haber sobrevivido estos años sin esas enseñanzas de La Raíz —dijo por lo bajo mirándose las manos.

—Sobre tu estadía allí quería preguntarte. Encontramos VI4 en tu sangre —le dijo Sakura—. Te drogaban, ¿verdad?

—No —la contradijo nuestra visitante—. Nos drogábamos por voluntad propia todas las que estábamos allí.

 _Esta mujer sí que es una caja de sorpresas..._

—¿Qué? ¡Esa droga es demasiado potente! —le dijo Sakura exaltada. Continuó hablando antes de que pudiera detenerla— ¿Cómo podían hacer una cosa así?

—¿Nunca te han... ? —comenzó respondiéndole Mei, pero se cortó al mirarla de arriba a abajo— No, claro que no —añadió respondiéndose sola antes de desviar la mirada—. El trabajo era... pesado, Sakura. Difícil. Mentalmente destructivo. El VI4 es bueno haciendo que olvides todo, incluso que te olvides de ti mismo.

—¿Cómo podías recabar la información entonces? —volvió a preguntarle ella.

—Me despertaba a mi misma cuando escuchaba que había algo que pudiera servir —le dijo mirando por la ventana—. Es como estar en otra habitación. Escuchaba, sentía y actuaba como si yo estuviera presente en cada acto sexual, en cada violación a mi cuerpo... pero a la vez estaba lejos, pensando en otra cosa... y volvía cuando algo me sonaba en el fondo de la mente y me atraía.

—Tu cuerpo esta mostrando la abstinencia —le dijo Sakura—. Quizá más tarde podríamos hablar de...

—Puedo curarme a mi misma, Sakura, y no necesito medicación. De echo... la medicación en realidad no serviría. Si no es potente, mi chacra la quema ni bien tiene contacto con ella.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, asimilando lo que se había dicho allí adentro hasta que Naruto habló.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó. Había estado atípicamente callado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Sí, con tu vida, ¿qué vas a hacer? —la pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa. Primero pestañó en dirección a Naruto sin saber bien qué responder, y después frunció el ceño mientras se miraba las manos.

—No entiendo la pregunta —le dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas del hospital? ¿Has pensado qué te gustaría hacer? ¿A dónde quisieras ir? ¿En algo que quieras pedirme? Soy el Hokague después de todo, y no se te ha pagado un sueldo en diez años por más que has trabajado para la aldea durante ese tiempo, creo que tenes el derecho de pedir lo que quieras...

—¿Me vas a dejar salir del hospital?

—Sí...

—¿Y deambular a mis anchas por Konoha?

—Sí... —volvió a responder Naruto extrañado. Ella pasó de él y se dirigió a Shikamaru.

—Vos sos su consejero, ¿no? ¿No le has enseñado a pedir pruebas y a no fiarse de los extraños? Como Hokague debería tener más cuidado.

Shikamaru, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una pared, sonrió antes de mirar a Naruto.

—Se lo he dicho, pero confía en su instinto para hacer amigos —dijo él divertido—. Si cree que es seguro dejarte andar por ahí, debe de ser seguro.

—No quiero —nos dijo entonces ella, enfadada—. Si sucede algo en la aldea mientras yo estoy por ahí sola no quiero que me echen la culpa, ni se desconfíe de mi. Me niego a dejarme ser un blanco tan fácil después de tantos años. No voy a ir por ahí sola, al menos no hasta que averigüen que todo lo que eh dicho es cierto y no tengan ninguna duda al respecto.

El Kakashi en mi interior, ese que sentía curiosidad y atracción por nuestra extraña visitante, se regodeó cerca de mi estómago. Es verdad que ella físicamente ya me atraía, pero como shinobi, como ser pensante...

—Yo puedo acompañarte hasta que el Departamento de Investigación haya llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria —me ofrecí sin poder detenerme—. Puedo echarte un ojo para que no andes sola si es lo que te preocupa.

No pareció agradarle mi oferta pero no puso objeciones. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

—De acuerdo... Kakashi-sensei puede acompañarte y de paso mostrarte la aldea. ¿Dónde querés vivir? —le preguntó Naruto. Le había sorprendido que ella no quisiera andar por ahí sola y eso se le seguía mostrando en el rostro.

—Si puedo elegir... quiero estar lo más cerca de la naturaleza y del sol que se pueda...

Dado el apartamento en el que vivía yo, y el lugar donde quería vivir ella, le asignaron un apartamento en el edificio que estaba frente al mío. Tenía vistas a mi edificio y a las montañas cercanas de Konoha. Pero antes de que se trasladara a su nuevo hogar tenía que darle los recuerdos grabados en chacra que tenía en el cuerpo a los del Departamento de Investigación. Le iba a pedir a Shikamaru que me hiciera saber si encontraban información relevante que nos vinculara a alguno de nosotros (a mi) directamente cuando me dijo algo en el pasillo que me abstuvo de pedirle aquello.

—Kakashi... no se mucho de mujeres, pero lo que sí se es que pueden ser problemáticas y que hay que andarse con cuidado —dijo sin ceremonias recostándose contra una de las paredes. Dejé pasar a una enfermera antes de responderle sin andarme con rodeos tampoco.

—Con mi edad, soy yo quien te tendría que estar dando consejos como ese —le respondí con mi voz casual de siempre.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Tanto se nota que ella me gusta?_

—Sí, pero... creo que en estos casos la edad no tiene nada que ver. Todos nos volvemos bastante estúpidos cuando hay mujeres en le medio —comentó mirando distraídamente por la ventana—. Sé que Naruto confía en ella. Solo... tené cuidado... por lo menos hasta que sepamos más y podamos ubicar al tal Bubba.

 _¿Después sí puedo dejarme llevar?_

—Voy a tenerlo en cuenta, Shikamaru —le respondí.

Mierda, al parecer, tenía que controlarme mejor. Pero claro, había más. Cuando estaba por salir del hospital, Naruto se cruzó conmigo.

—Kakashi-sensei... ya que vas a estar con ella bastante tiempo, quería decirte algo —comenzó. ¿Más consejos sobre mujeres? ¿Qué clase de shinobi era que todos podían leerme como si fuera un libro abierto? Además, ¡no pensaba saltar sobre ella ni bien nos quedaramos solos! La gente tenía que tranquilizarse—. Su chacra... ella... —al parecer era algo serio, y nada relacionado con las tonterías que se me pasaban por la cabeza— esta... quebrada —me soltó mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No sé cómo explicarlo. Su chacra es... honesto, claro. Pero esta quebrado. Por el modo sennin, lo he visto algunas veces después de la guerra en personas que han sufrido pérdidas muy grandes, pero nunca lo había visto tan quebrado antes —comentó sonriéndome tristemente—. Creo que por eso no es una persona fácil de tratar. Voy a hablar con la vieja Tsunade a ver si sabe cómo se arregla el chacra —yo sabía que no se arreglaba. Al menos no con medicamentos o algún justu médico— pero mientras tanto... creía que era importante que lo supieras —me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Voy a tenerlo en cuenta, Naruto —le respondí también a él y contuve las ganas de despeinarle la cabeza. Ya no era un crío, y medía casi lo mismo que yo—. Vuelvo cuando los del Departamento terminen.

A los del Departamento les llevó seis horas embazar todos los recuerdos que ella portaba, y a Sakura le llevo otra hora hacerle los últimos chequeos para dejarla marchar. Si le añadimos que tenía que recuperar energía después de todo eso, nos da como resultado que salimos del hospital a las seis de la tarde. Me encargué de ir a buscar su uniforme mientras ella estaba descansando, así que caminábamos por la aldea en silencio y uniformados con los pantalones azules y los chalecos verdes. Ya que parecía ser tan evidente que ella me atraía, había decidido evitar principalmente mirarla, así que solo vi cómo le quedaba el uniforme por el reflejo de una vidriera. El pantalón se le ajustaba demasiado bien. Sin embargo no había podido evitar observarla directamente cuando paramos en un almacén a comprar víveres. Miraba las latas de conservas fascinada con los colores y las variedades, cosa que me hizo sonreír. No podía imaginar lo que había sido estar diez años encerrado en un lugar.

—Llegamos —dije deteniéndome frente a su edificio. Había rechazado mi oferta de llevar sus compras, así que ahí estaba yo, parado con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella estaba cargada y agotada. La quedé mirando y cuando me miró, después de observar la fachada, estrechó los ojos.

—Quiero dejar algo claro —me dijo plantándose frente a mi—. No pedí que fueras a ayudarme por algo en particular, podría haber elegido a cualquiera, no sos especial —declaró.

—Ya lo habías dejado claro —respondí resignado a tanta hostilidad.

—Tampoco voy a devolverte el favor —ante aquello, fui yo quien estrechó los ojos hacia ella luego de mirarla sorprendido—. No te hagas el sorprendido. Te eh estado observando, y vi perfectamente cómo me mirabas cuando me conociste. Estuve diez años tratando con tipos que me miraban igual que vos. ¡No pienso devolverte el favor con sexo ni con nada que se le parezca!

O chica, eso sí me había echo enojar. Ella realmente no me conocía ni un poco.

—Me gustan las mujeres. Sos increíblemente atractiva y la primera vez que te vi estabas haciendo un baile erótico prácticamente desnuda. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Generarme rechazo? —le cuestioné sin alterar mi postura. Mi voz cortante era otro tema— Soy un shinobi, y como tal, me preocupo por proteger a mis compañeros, por eso fui a buscarte. No lo hice para pedir un favor a cambio. No sos la única que se preocupa por la aldea y por sus habitantes —me miró apretando los labios pero no dijo nada así que continué cada vez más enfadado—. Tampoco me produce placer violar a una mujer, así que deja de mirarme como si te fuera a saltar encima a la primera oportunidad. Si no querías que fuera yo quien te custodiara, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? Tenes la posibilidad de elegir, por si no te diste cuenta. Vamos a hablar con el Hokague y arreglemos esto de una vez —concluí dandome la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Naruto.

 _¡Vaya mierda! ¿Quién se pensaba que era yo? ¿_ _Desde cuando era un pecado que alguien te resultara atractivo? ¡No había echo más que mirarla de reojo un par de veces! ¡Por favor! ¡No estaba tan desesperado como para pedirle un favor sexual y jamás la tocaría sin su permiso! Había pasado el día pendiente de ella solo para..._

—Solo quería aclarar las cosas para que no hubiera mal entendidos —dijo entonces. No se había movido y yo ya me había alejado unos cinco metros—. No es necesario ir a ver al Hokague por esto —la quedé mirando completamente aireado—. ¿Podrías abrime las puertas? Vos tenes las llaves...

¿Que si las mujeres podían ser problemáticas? ¡Sí! ¡Podían ser muy muy muy problemáticas! Hace una semana no tenía a nadie acusándome de ser un acosador, solo se había necesitado de un par de miradas para que todos creyeran que iba a perder la cabeza.

Tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo y me encaminé a su apartamento. Era un edificio de siete pisos y ella iba a vivir al último. No me di cuenta que quizás subir por las escaleras no era una buena idea para alguien que había salido del hospital hacía una hora hasta que me percaté de que ella iba un piso por debajo de mi, y se movía muy lentamente. Aún le quedaban tres piso por subir, así que volví sobre mis pasos, le quité las bolsas de las manos y seguí subiendo. Llegó al apartamento cuando yo ya había terminado de poner las cosas en la heladera.

—Vivo en el octavo piso del apartamento de enfrente —le dije. Hice unos sellos de manos e invoqué un par de pulseras de cuentas negras. Le di una y yo me puse en la muñeca izquierda la otra—. Si usas esto puedo rastrearte donde quiera que estés. Pero si no la usas, también te puedo rastrear así que no te molestes en correr. Si necesitas ayuda, alcanza con que alteres tu chacra. Me va a arder y me voy a dar cuenta de que algo anda mal. Si necesitas algo en la noche, o querés salir, cruza la calle y golpea mi puerta. Sino, te paso a buscar mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

Como asintió con la cabeza y no parecía que tuviera nada que añadir, me esfumé del lugar y me aparecí en mi departamento. Me tiré en la cama con la ropa puesta y me tapé los ojos con el antebrazo.

Algo me decía que los días comenzarían a ser muy muy largos…

… **.**

 **Y sí… van a comenzar a ser largos ;)**

 **Hasta el próximo domingo!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
